Not A Day Goes By
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: My first story in years... So what was going on with Sharon and Andy's friends and family during their wedding ceremony? We eavesdropped on a few, but there were many more in the congregation watching and celebrating with the happy couple. And of course, one or two who were not on the guest list.
1. Introduction

The wedding of Sharon and Andy, begun before our eyes, but was never completed on screen. For some that was disappointing, but for others of us it opened the door for so many possibilities. Everyone in their world, from friends to families, and even colleagues, had an opinion about their wedding. Some of those opinions were voiced as the ceremony began, but many other guests didn't get the opportunity to share their thoughts aloud.

This is what happened with some of those closest to the couple...


	2. Jack

"Mr. Raydor?" a young woman asked as she stuck her head into the darkened office.

"I'm here, Georgia... Gina... "

"Genna, Sir."

"Right, right" Jack nodded, putting the bottle down after pouring another generous amount into his glass. "To what do I owe the honour?"

Genna came further into the office and looked around. There was just enough light coming in from the windows to show an office with books and papers in piles around the room, on the desk, spread on the floor, and covering one of the chairs. "I was wondering if you wanted me to clean up in here, but I don't want to disturb you."

Jack took a deep gulp of the amber liquid, and stared at the young woman. She was average height, average weight, average hair... average everything, and far too interested in being helpful. He stared at her for a long time.

"Do you know what today is?" he began.

Genna just stood still, confused by the question.

"No... of course you don't. You have no idea that at this very moment my kids are welcoming their new father into the family, and my wife is making vows with another man."

Genna continued to stand, looking even more awkward, if that was possible.

"A new father for the Raydor family..." Jack continued, not really caring who was listening, but happy he had an audience just the same. "They couldn't wait to get the ceremony arranged. My own kids decided this new man in their mother's life was so special that they blackmailed me into giving her a church wedding, did you know that? They forced me to give up the last ties I had to the woman I thought would stand by me for the rest of my life. Joke's on me."

Genna didn't move.

"My own kids. I had to agree or they wouldn't talk to me anymore. And you know what? I gave it up and they still won't talk to me. Both of them came into town the other day and not one word has been said, like it's a big secret. Secret..." Jack laughed humourlessly, "... like there can be a secret in this town."

Another drink, and another sigh, and then he continued.

"And you know what's worse? Some of my colleagues from this very firm," he emphasized by jabbing his finger into the desk, "had the audacity to talk about it with me in the room, like I wouldn't care or be hurt by the callousness of it all. They're there right now, watching Sharon walk down the aisle to her new prince charming... her new consort. Someone she can control better than I ever let her control me.

"He's her inferior in every way. He just does her bidding. He has to or he would be out of a job. And everyone is calling that 'romance'. Romance, my ass. The ice queen of LA wouldn't know romance if she tripped over it. God knows she never appreciated my efforts.

"No..." he sighed again, twirling the liquid in his glass, "she doesn't know how to be an equal in anything. I guess that makes me the lucky one. I got the reprieve. Some other schmuck is now going to have to deal with her temper and volatile nature."

"Sir... I..." Genna started.

Jack finally looked up at the young woman and smiled. "Oh... don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm just going to head out of town for a few days. You tell anyone who asks, won't you?"

Genna nodded, and stepped backwards out of the room.

"A few days away from here will do me some good. And perhaps it will teach those kids of mine a lesson."


	3. The Parents O'Dywer

"Oh look, Samuel." The hitch in Margaret O'Dwyer's voice was not lost on her husband. "She is radiant."

"He's good for her, this Andrew fellow."

"Mmm-hmm..."

Together they watched their oldest daughter walk down the aisle on the arm of her son. Even though she was no longer a young woman, Sharon looked like any young bride floating towards her new husband and away from her family.

As with all parents Sam and Margie had had dreams for their daughter on her wedding day. Dreams of the life she would live, the choices she would make, the people she would bring into their lives. Some of those dreams had been realized, many had not, and new ones had been added to the list. But the one dream they never let go of was to see their daughter walk down the aisle towards a man who would adore her and put her first, and swear oaths of love and devotion in front of God.

Margie couldn't stop herself from grabbing her husband's arm and squeezing.

"She hasn't looked at us once," Sam leaned over and whispered to his wife, patting her hand in the process.

"Of course not, silly. There's only one person getting her attention today. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"Well, she could at least look," he continued to complain. "She didn't have time for dinner last night, and today it's been rush, rush, rush. I'm getting old, you know."

"Hush," she hissed as she let go and then swatted his arm.

Samuel chuckled, and looked from his wife back to his daughter.

"I've always liked this version of Ava Marie", Margie whispered dreamily. "She loved it when she was a little girl. It's a good choice."

"Yup. Suits her."

Sharon walked by them and they turned in their pew with everyone else, watching as she was passed from her son to her husband, and helped up the step in front of the priest.

"I wish I could see her face," Margaret whispered.

"She's happy. That's what's on her face." Sam replied. "Speaking of faces, look at Andy's. That boy is head over heals."

Marg chuckled. "He is, isn't he."

"He'll treat her right."

"Mmm..." came the reply.


	4. Judge Grove

"Ah, there she is," Dr. Zara Jetha-Grove smiled, as she watched her friend start down the aisle.

Once everyone stood up, Zara and her husband could only see the top of Sharon's son's head, until they moved past the end of the row.

"She looks a little scared to me," Michael whispered.

"No... she's just overwhelmed. For someone who sits on a judge's bench all day long, you should be better at reading people."

"Excuse me, but I read people just fine. It's old friends who make me wonder."

"Well, don't wonder. Sharon has wanted this for a very long time. She's deserved it even longer."

"You won't get any argument from me," Michael said again, as they sat with the rest of the congregation. Up at the front he watched one of his oldest friends taking a deep breath as she held the hand of the man she was about to marry. He couldn't be happier to be witnessing this, not even if he was presiding himself.

Stretching his arm behind his wife's shoulders so he could pull her towards him, Michael smiled and settled more comfortably. He had been one of Sharon's first friends in the law community decades ago, when no one even imagined that a police officer and lawyer could work together. He'd seen her highest highs and her deepest lows. They pushed each other a lot on cases, but their mutual respect always kept it civil. They laughed and cried about marriages, kids, broken arms, flat tires, and too many former colleagues to count. He considered her one of his favourite people, and watching her today felt like the fireworks on the Fourth of July. He tightened his hold on his wife, not because he needed her to know he was there, but because if he didn't, he might jump up and yell 'Congratulations' before the ceremony was even over. He was more excited for Sharon than he had been for his own wedding.

His wife must have known his struggle, because she reached over to rub her hand up and down his thigh.

"You can talk to her at the reception," Zara whispered. "We have to have them over for dinner soon, too. Andy gets scared every time he's in a room with you."

Michael chuckled quietly, "Andy's not used to being social with lawyers. He's on Sharon's turf now."

"True," she giggled, the shushed him as the prayer was announced. They both bowed their heads to listen.

"Amen" they joined with the rest of the congregation.

"She is going all the way with this service, isn't she?" Michael whispered.

"You know Sharon."

"Yes, I do" he replied as he got comfortable again. The service was going to be a lot longer than his usual ten minutes in judge's chambers, and he wouldn't begrudge her one moment of it.


	5. The Flynn Kids

"I hope Dean gets back with the boys soon"

"Shh..."

"No I won't shush, the wedding has already begun."

"Shh" Nicole said more forcefully, "Dad and Sharon don't need to hear this."

"Come on Nic, this whole thing has left our family out and now your family won't even be here because the boys have to pee."

Nicole sighed, and whipped out her iPad. She was tired of having this conversation, and she wasn't about to have it out loud while their father's wedding was underway.

 _We are not doing this again!_

 _I'm 8 mos pregnant, and I didn't want to risk delivering at the wedding_

 _Sharon wanted the boys, but we all agreed they couldn't stand quietly for the hour plus of the ceremony_

 _I helped her pick out the dress and flowers, I was involved_

 _You have to stop listening to Mom_

Grunting, Tony grabbed the iPad from his sister and replied, then handed it back.

 _Mom isn't always wrong about Dad_

 _8 months pregnant isn't 9_

 _The boys aren't that young_

Nicole shook her head. Her brother didn't get it.

 _Dad's wedding, just let him be happy_

 _The boys are that young... and they are dancing at the reception with their new Aunty Em_

 _When you get pregnant, you can tell me how to feel_

Taking the iPad from her hands, Tony tapped furiously.

 _All of that is an excuse. None of our family is up there with Dad. The church is Sharon's, the family is Sharon's, the friends are Sharon's. I know the groom is a distant thought in these things, but come on... don't you think there should be more Flynns up front?_

Nicole took the devise, hoping she was more subtle than her brother. They were in the front row where everyone could see them. She'd already had an eyebrow raised by Ricky, and nodded to her brother as an answer. It made her sad to see Ricky nod and shrug in response. What could she do, indeed.

Dean and the boys returned from the bathroom just as she began to type. At least she now had someone sitting with her who understood her choices.

 _Look, the sermon will be over soon, so I'm just going to say this one more time. Sharon begged me to be more involved, and Dad tried to figure out ways to include all of us. You blew him off, remember? That broke his heart, but his team stepped up to the plate. The original plan was you, me, Ricky, Em and Rusty only, but YOU didn't respond. You have to wear that, buddy._

 _I've been involved in this since the first, so has Em and Patrice. We agreed since Patrice was the most help that she would be the Matron of Honour. Neither Em or I wanted Sharon to have to choose, and with Em on the other side of the country, it would have made me the obvious choice. We helped Sharon make her choices._

 _And Sharon's friends are Dad's friends. They have worked in the same place for decades. Stop being such an ass. You can't turn down their request for help then complain that we aren't standing up there._

Witnessing the exchange between siblings and how upset it was making Nicole, Dean took the iPad from her hand.

 _Tony... now is not the time. Respect your sister. Respect your father. Sharon loves him. That's all that matters._

Grateful for her husband's help, Nicole read her brother's "fine", and them put the iPad away, hoping no one but Rick caught the exchange. Today was a happy day, and she enjoyed the fact that she was the first to push Sharon into falling for her father... at least that's the way she saw it.


	6. Ann & Fritz

Ann began tearing the paper in the bulletin shortly after the second reading. Sharon being Sharon, she hadn't gone with the typical reading of Genesis where a man and woman leave their homes and join together, or even 1 Corinthians where love was compared to a number of different objects and human characteristics. Those were passages for younger couples, starting their lives together.

No, Sharon and Andy picked verses that were much more significant to their own journey. The first had been Ruth, wherever you go, I will go, and your people will be my people. It was the perfect passage for a family blending multiple generations of adults and children. Ann had seen Andy hug Emily almost as warmly as he hugged Nicole when she visited the station, and Sharon loved those two little boys of Nicole's as much as any grandmother would. The people of one were definitely the people of the other. A family that kept growing and bringing in new members.

The Ruth passage didn't bother her at all. It was the second reading from Ecclesiastes that hit her hard. There is a time. A time for love and hate, keeping and giving, living and dying... it was the last bit that was hard to swallow. Literally hard to swallow. Ann tried to keep her emotions in check, but it was very difficult.

Sharon had given Ann a book of songs and prayers after her daughter died, and one of the ones especially marked had been Ecclesiastes 3. They had prayed and cried over that one a lot just after Ann lost her family, and Sharon knew it was a very powerful passage for Ann. So when Sharon and Andy were looking at the passages that best represented their relationship, Sharon made a point of asking Ann if she was okay with them using the verse. Okay? How could she be okay with it, and yet how could she not be okay?

There was a time to live and a time to die, and there was a time when Sharon wasn't in her life and a time when she was. There was a time nothing mattered to Ann, and there was a time when she felt purpose again. There was a time when Sharon had no one to share her life, and now she had Andy. It was a time to love.

Fritz looked over at Ann, and then reached to grab her hand. The question was in her eye when she looked up at him.

"I don't want you getting a paper cut", he whispered.

Ann smiled, and squeezed his hand back. She fully expected him to take his hand away, but he didn't. Fritz held her hand through to the homily. Together they listened as the priest spoke about a time for love and a time for laughing, a time for sharing and a time for trust. When the priest spoke of a time for honesty, a time for struggle, and a time when they would face hardship, Ann couldn't hold it in any longer, and finally gasped as she tried to compose herself. Fritz just held her hand firmer and squeezed it gently, rubbing his thumb over the back, a reminder that she wasn't alone.

Everything is in God's time, the priest continued, and none of us will fully understand, so the best thing we can do is enjoy the life we have been given, and live it to the fullest.

Enjoy life...

There is a time, a time to live and a time to die...

Fritz leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I always preferred the Byrd's version".

And just like that, it was a time to snicker.


	7. Gavin

Gavin shifted around, trying to get comfortable. He rarely darkened a church door, but when he did, it was with Sharon. He knew the pews were unforgiving for a usual Mass, but this wedding Mass was almost twice as long. He knew it was futile, but he tried nonetheless.

Up front Fr. Stan was droning on about there being a time for this and a time for that, all of it a less than subtle message to Sharon to take this time to focus on her marriage and that hot piece of Irish-Italian who was ridiculously in love with her.

As far as he was concerned, this health scare... and he refused to believe it would be anything more... was a wake-up call to his best friend. Hopefully between the doctors and her new husband, Sharon would start paying attention to herself. God knows she never listened to him telling her to take it easy.

Finally the homily was over, and everyone in the church must have felt the relief because they all shifted. Gavin felt a passing sense of compassion for the wedding party who had to stand the entire time, but at least the Catholics could wrap it up in five minute. He'd heard horror stories of the time it took for traditional homilies in other religious traditions.

Finally it was time for his favourite part of the service, the part where everyone who wanted the couple together held their breath, and everyone else got excited to hear whatever scandal would be announced to stop the wedding. True... in life that rarely happened, but the tension was there anyway. Scanning the room, Gavin wondered if anyone would have the gall to say they objected to the wedding.

He resisted the urge to look behind him to see if Jack or Andy's ex, whatever her name was, had arrived at the church. Although neither had any legal claim, something he made sure of himself, they both had the power to upset the bride. Andy would be pissed as hell, but Sharon would be upset and shut down, so no one was taking chances.

As the milliseconds ticked by, Gavin scanned the room and thought about the last time that question was asked and Sharon was the bride. He would bet his bottom dollar that people had objections back then. The only repeats from that ceremony and this one, were himself and Sharon's parents, and the three of them had hoped she had met the right man. She hadn't, and God knows he had a time doing the legal paperwork to help her untangle that mess. This time though, everyone knew it was the right choice.

Thirty seconds, and still no one had spoken up. A minute was a long time when it when everyone had to wait, and it was only made worse by Fr. Stan scanning the crowd. Gavin saw Sharon take another deep breath, and he really hoped it was nerves, and she wasn't going to say anything herself. She deserved her happy.

Finally the room breathed a collective sigh as the priest continued with the next part of the service. The unknown was over, and now it was all in the vows.


End file.
